Un chat et un canard
by stah
Summary: Blacksad est en mauvaise posture, et un étrange personnage viendra le secourir... Rencontre en Blacksad et l'inspecteur Canardo. OS écrit pour la sixième nuit du FoF.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**canard**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

C'est une sorte de **crossover entre Blacksad et Inspecteur Canardo,** deux bandes-dessinées que je vous recommande chaudement (je suis surtout fan de Blacksad à vrai dire). Les deux personnages sont des détectives. Pas besoin de connaître l'histoire, je me contente de reprendre les perso en fait.

**

* * *

**

La pluie tombait dru sur ses poils noirs. L'averse, sifflante, claire dans la nuit aussi sombre que son pelage, faisait briller ses yeux d'un éclat ultime de vie. Il s'extirpait de la voiture, tombait au sol, dans une flaque d'eau puante, rampait comme un forcené et mâchait sa cigarette comme un condamné s'accroche à son dernier repas. Son costume baignait dans le sang rouge qui s'échappait de sa poitrine, et il suivait des yeux le filet pourpre qui s'enfonçait par la bouche d'égoût devant lui. S'il avait le temps de l'atteindre, peut-être...

Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le métal étonnamment brûlant de la plaque, il étouffa un miaulement de douleur et de désespoir... Il n'avait pas la force... Il s'effondra, et son corps félin tourna sur lui-même. Ses pupilles sombres tombèrent dans le ciel. Et le ciel était aussi étoilé que le foulard de celle qui l'avait abordé une heure plus tôt... Mais il n'en avait pas le parfum. Ce mélange de vapeur et de caresse, et la voix qui se déploie au-dessus d'une musique jazzy... Si seulement il ne l'avait pas suivie... Un claquement de porte retentit. Il se ressaisit et grogna, le poil hissé sur sa nuque, pour ensuite arracher de toute ses forces ce qui le séparait de la fin du cauchemar.

Le trou noir s'agrandit sous lui et il chuta, avant de heurter la surface d'une eau poisseuse. Mais un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes et debout, il ferma les yeux, enfermant sa souffrance au plus profond de lui pour s'en tenir au seul mot d'ordre : survivre.

Pour cela, il était prêt à se changer en chat de gouttière, aussi misérables étaient-ils. Il marcha, la main sur le coeur, le souffle acide, humide et fumeux. Derrière lui, les chiens blancs, les salopards qui luttaient contre les inférieurs aux canidés le poursuivaient, et leurs jappements résonnaient contre les murs...

"Les égoûts !

- Laissez-le... Il est mal au point, il ne s'en sortira pas."

Et quelque part, les rires rauques s'effaçaient lentement, disparaissaient dans le silence de l'Enfer. Il ne s'en sortirait pas ?

Peut-être... Peut-être qu'un chat pouvait revenir à la vie ? Les neuf vies... Les neuf...

ooo

"Vous êtes réveillé ?

Une migraine atroce, les tremblements, et les yeux qui ne s'ouvrent pas... De l'eau... Partout sur les poils, il détestait l'eau.

- J'ai essayé d'arranger la blessure mais c'est pas joli... Attendez, je vous enlève ça.

Soudain, il voit. C'est trouble, flou mais il ne peut pas être mort. Son regard tombe sur un type en chemise hawaïenne, ouverte, sur une peau de plumes.

- Vous vous appelez comment ?

Il hésita, puis soupira :

- Blacksad.

- Moi c'est Canardo.

- Merci pour...

Canardo hocha la tête.

Blacksad se leva et s'habilla, puis chercha une cigarette dans son pardessus encore trempé. Mais il ne put rester debout, la douleur était encore trop forte. Il s'allongea lourdement sur le matelas dur, pestant contre son impuissance.

- Si je peux me permettre...

Ses mots s'achevèrent en un nouveau miaulement brisé.

- Evitez de trop parler, intima l'autre en se servant un verre de whisky.

- ...Qu'est-ce qu'un canard fait dans les égoûts de la ville ?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un chat en costume troué d'une balle dans la poitrine fait dans les égoûts de la ville ?"

Blacksad sourit. Evidemment... Il acquiesça, à chacun sa discrétion. L'autre repartit.

Après une courte sieste, il parvint enfin à se relever, il s'approcha alors de la veste du canard et fouilla à l'intérieur. Vigilance constante.

Il en sortit un portefeuille. Il lut alors : Détective Canardo. Un détective ? Décidement, coïncidence étrange... Ou bien se pouvait-il qu'il se trouve sur la même enquête ?

* * *

Voilà ^^ C'est ce qui s'appelle de l'écriture improvisée ! Je me demande comment j'ai pu me souvenir de l'inspecteur canardo...


End file.
